Lollipop
by Foxylouu
Summary: OS - Comment House s'y prend-t-il pour faire souffrir Wilson avec une sucette ? - SLASH


Titre : _Lollipop_

Bêta : Ma Rose !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la Fox, ect...

Spoilers : _Aucun_

_Ship : House/Wilson_

Rating : M/NC17

Warning : Slash, et allusion à une pratique sexuelle... !

Ship : House/Wilson

* * *

Wilson était seul dans son bureau et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'attaquer à la pile de dossier qui l'attendait. Il laissa alors son esprit vadrouiller, et il repensa à quelque chose qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

Alors qu'il était dans le bureau de House, il avait constaté que ce dernier le regardait étrangement. Enfin, jusque là rien de nouveau, House aimait beaucoup observer les gens et tirer ses petites conclusions. Sauf que là, son regard était vraiment insistant.

Puis il avait fait tomber son stylo par terre.

_Non, il l'a jeté !_

Certes, il l'avait jeté, suivit d'un « Oops! » tout sauf coupable. Soufflant pour bien montrer qu'il désapprouvait ce comportement, Wilson s'était penché pour ramasser le stylo.

_Okay, ce n'était peut être pas très pédagogique de le ramasser pour lui..._

Mais être serviable est une habitude difficile à perdre.

Et là... Il avait senti son regard sur lui, pas seulement se poser, mais le **déshabiller**, comme s'il voulait mémoriser chaque partie de son corps avec ses yeux. Étrangement, Wilson avait apprécié cette sensation, il avait aimé être le centre de l'attention de House, et il se surprit même a mettre plus de temps que nécessaire avant de se relever.

_J'ai été stupide ! A cause de ça, je pense que... peut être... non !_

Ce qui l'avait le plus perturbé, c'était au moment où il lui avait rendu son stylo. Le temps s'était figé, et House avait ses yeux rivés sur les siens, et Wilson y vit une étincelle nouvelle qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de son ami. En tout cas, une étincelle qui ne lui était jamais destinée... Il l'avait déjà vue dans le regard de House, mais seulement quand il était seul et qu'il rêvassait en pensant que personne ne le voyait.

House avait soudain brisé le silence en disant d'un air malicieux :

- Merci maman !

Wilson s'était sorti de sa torpeur et avait levé les yeux au ciel, puis était sorti du bureau, prétextant du travail. Il aurait juré avoir vu un sourire amusé sur le visage de House.

Et maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cela. Il se demandait juste pourquoi House l'avait regardé ainsi. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette pensée.

_Il jouait juste avec moi, c'est tout. Rien de bien nouveau..._

C'est alors que le diagnosticien pénétra dans son bureau sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Wilson ne prit même pas la peine de relever ou de faire une réflexion. Il savait que ça ne changerait rien.

- Besoin de quelque chose ? Lança-t-il légèrement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était là que parce qu'il s'ennuyait ou parce qu'il essayait d'échapper à Cuddy.

- Non.

Wilson fronça les sourcils, mais choisit de l'ignorer. Il prit le premier dossier de la pile, décidant de faire au moins mine de travailler. Pendant ce temps, House s'installa confortablement sur le canapé sans un mot.

En temps normal, les silence entre eux n'étaient absolument pas gênants, bien au contraire. Ils étaient apaisants. Mais aujourd'hui, Wilson avait du mal à le supporter. Il entendit un bruit de papier froissé et leva les yeux vers House. Ce dernier était en train d'ouvrir une sucette.

Wilson roula des yeux intérieurement.

_C'est pas possible, il le fait exprès !_

Il concentra donc toute son attention sur son dossier, mais au bout de cinq minutes à fixer la feuille sans arriver à en comprendre un mot, il abandonna. Le bruit que House faisait en suçant sa friandise le rendait dingue. Il releva la tête et vit House qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, tout en jouant avec la sucette. Il la faisait glisser dans sa bouche, tout en la léchant doucement. Il faisait bien attention à ce que toute l'attention que sa bouche portait à la sucette produise un bruit ostensiblement humide.

Wilson eut beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive. Il se sentit tout déséquilibré de l'intérieur, perdu dans la contemplation de ce que la bouche de House faisait subir à la sucette.

De plus, le regard de House était lubrique, imprégné de pensées perverses. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et de l'effet provoqué. C'était son but.

_Mais **pourquoi** il fait ça ? Oh mon Dieu, sa langue..._

Elle semblait si agile, si sure de ce qu'elle faisait. Il était au bord de l'implosion. Et son corps répondait violemment à ce qu'il voyait.

Au bout d'un moment, House retira la sucette de sa bouche avec un *plop* bien audible, et se leva.

- Tu-tu vas où ?

- Promener.

Il le regarda, visiblement fier de lui. Il était venu dans le but de le perturber, et il avait réussi. Et maintenant, il comptait bien le laisser comme ça. Il lui lança un dernier regard et sortit, laissant Wilson seul et fortement troublé.

_Qu'est ce qu'il vient se passer ?!_

Il baissa la tête, et son regard tomba sur son entrejambe.

_Et merde ! Le salaud. Il va me le payer !_


End file.
